Rejection
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Rejection is what kept Tigress from telling him. But once Tigress does tell him, his answer is not what she expects it to be.. what is it and how will she cope with it? Will Po do anything about it? Short summary since I don't want to spoil the story. Read and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**Hey! So here's another story I been working on, its sad at the beginning, just warning you... but none the less I hope you like it! Also to Karlita11 and her sister, you made a suggestion for another story and I just want to tell you that I'm working on it, it will be kind of different but I think you guys will like it! Also, no I'm not planning on continuing 'Regretful', I will tell you if I change my mind about it, Again, thanks for reading my story, hi to you and your sister!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Tigress was in her room, she had just finished meditating. She was in her room scribbling in a paper. Letting it soak all the ink she put on. She had no idea what she was actually doing. Painting? Drawing? Writing? No, this was just a way for her not to destroy the training hall... to destroy the paper. She sighed, this couldn't go on anymore. She had to get rid of the problem and quickly.

How do you get rid of your love for someone? Either by moving on or telling them. Moving on? Now for Tigress that was impossible. So there was only one option. Telling him. What could go wrong? Right? This was Po, even if he didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't hurt her... not intentionally, at least that's what she hoped.

So when should she tell him? Now? No, that was not an option. Next week? No, the training hall wouldn't last 'till then. Tomorrow? Now maybe that was ok. Shifu said that they were only going to train 2 hours leaving them with more free time.

Her stomach growled. She realized she was actually really hungry. She walked out of her room and marched calmly towards the kitchen, where (not surprisingly) her teammates were already at. Po was cooking his noodles happily, telling a story at the same time. Tigress took her seat and started listening, but her mind wasn't on the story, but on how she would tell him.

'_i will just go up to him after training, tell him and done, nothing to worry about. I can't be afraid of simple words. Of simple emotions. Simple useless frutrating"_

"Tigress, are you ok? You haven't touched your food" po said, cutting her thoughts. Tigress looked at her filled plate and then to Po.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said simply. Po was a little worried, but he didn't push it any further. Everyone continued eating and telling stories. Tigress was eating her noddles slowly. Her eyes fixed into space, just lost in the train of thought.

Everyone finished their dinner and set their plates in the sink. The clinking noise of the plates snapped Tigress. Her bowl was half fulled. She sighed, she couldn't keep going like this. She needed to tell him, to make the butterflies that took space on her stomach disappear. At least just enough so she could eat.

She stood up and then put her plate on the sink. Everyone was already in the barracks except her. She didn't feel like sleeping,but she knew she couldn't train. So she started washing the dishes. She was humming a soft song, making up the melody as it went.

"That's a pretty song" Tigress turned around to the familiar voice.

"Po, what are you doing awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, forgetting about his compliment.

"Right. But why aren't you sleeping? I mean, you were acting really weird and barely ate anything" Po mentioned, his eyes had something in them that marked that he was worried.

"Its fine Po, really." She insisted. Po sighed, talking with her was really hard. Tigress was always so mysterious.

"Ok, but if you need to talk, I'm here for you" he said giving her a weak smile. Tigress returned it, and her butterflies returned, feeling her stomach twist and throat go dry. She nodded. Then headed to her room,

"Goodnight Po" she smiled at her own phrase and then disappeared into the dark hallway. She opened her door silently and went inside.

* * *

(E**arlier that day with Po)**

Po went down to the village after training. He was kind of sweaty, but he wanted to see his dad. Besides,he was really hungry. He walked to the store and saw his dad.

"Hey dad!" He greeted cheerfully, only to receive a hug from the old goose. He smiled, he looked back up and his eyes widen. He saw an old friend.

"Dad, what is she doing here?" He asked him, his voice low because of the shock.

"Oh, you mean Lydia? She actually just came today, she is deciding if she should move here or not" Mr. Ping explained. Po nodded. He remembered Lydia, she was one of his friends, however, she wasn't the nicest person. She cared about others opinions, and she liked to get what she wants. Still, she was fun to be with. And truth to be told, she was really pretty, she was a fox but she was a trouble maker. And maybe Po had a 'tiny' crush on her since he met her.

Po walked over to her.

"Hey Lydia" the fox turned around,

"Oh Po! Is that you?! Gosh. You have changed! And I heard you even know kung fu!" Lydia said excitedly, giving him a quick hug which made the panda blush.

"Yeah, I became the Dragon Warrior and stuff, no big deal. But what about you? I haven't see or heard from you since a long time ago" Po replied, leading her to a table so they could sit down and catch up. Mr. Ping saw this and smiled, he went to the kitchen and started to cook them some noddles.

"Wow Po! Congrats! I never imagined someone like you to become this successful" Po was a little bit offended by her statement, but this was Lydia, so he just waved it off. "And about me, well I have been traveling, its beautiful all around. I been designing jewelry and selling it to where I go, it makes a living you know" she said. Po chuckled, Lydia was always a trendy person. Lydia smiled at him, making Po become tingly all over.

Mr. Ping arrived and served them two hot bowls of his soup, immediately, Po and Lydia started eating, to be a thin fox like her it was hard to believe she had a big appetite. They both continued talking, and as they were deeper into the conversation, Po's crush on her kept resurfacing.

At the end of their afternoon, or well, night since it was getting dark now, they both said goodbye and agreed that Lydia was going to visit him at the Jade Palace the next day.

He returned to the Palace, that's when he noticed Tigress was way off character. Well, more than usual, somehow he noticed that she was either sweeter or tougher with him, why? He had no idea.

...

... (present time)...

They all went to sleep, Po had a certain girl on his mind, and Tigress, she could hardly go to sleep, turning and tossing in her bed, thinking about the day ahead.

**well, I know its short, but hope you guys like it! Please leave your reviews!(3?) I will update soon!**

**-peace out:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's the next chapter, I think this story is going to be quite short, but I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Tigress woke up the next day feeling nauseous. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The gong rang minutes after. Everyone stepped outside and greeted their master. Master Shifu just told them where he was going to be and then reminded them of their routine they were supposed to do.

Tigress stepped out of her room. She glanced quickly at Po, he seemed more excited than usual, but she blew it off thinking it was just her imagination.

They all started to walk to the kitchen. Tigress was looking at the ground the whole time, lost on her thoughts. Viper noticed this and pulled her to the back of the group.

"Hey Tigress, everything ok?" She asked her. She knew Tigress was going to snap at her and tell her how this is not her business, but she still did it.

"Do you think Po likes me?" She asked, having a distant look on her eyes. Viper was thinking where that came from.

"Why would you ask?" Tigress realized what she asked, then started walking away,

"Never mind" She muttered. Viper smiled and caught up with her.

"Yes. He does, he always has" Viper answered, she would have swore than she saw Tigress form a small grin. The two friends walked into the kitchen and took a was cheerily humming a song while baking some bean buns. The smell was really good. The boys were growing impatient and started to talk to make the time go faster. After a couple minutes Po was done and he started serving the food.

After being done, Po took a seat and immediately stuffed around 10 bean buns on his mouth. The girls chuckled at his actions. The rest of the boys soon followed him.

Throughout breakfast Tigress felt more secure and confident of her decision. She wasn't feeling nervous anymore. She sighed, gosh, how she hated emotions. Po noticed the feline staring at him, but he didn't make anything off it.

After they were done they went to the training hall. They were all happy that they only had to practice 2 hours, giving them more free time.

They all began to spar, this time it was everyone against everyone. If you got hit 2 times, then you were out.

They all got in fighting positions (After the boys making their bets) and started. Mantis was doing pretty well, his speed was an advantage. Tigress first decided to go towards Crane, since he could be the one who could most likely be the one in her way to victory. To her luck, Viper has already hit him once, she when she strike a punch, he was out.

Mantis and Monkey were fighting against each other. Po surprised them and hit them, making them go out since they were already hit once by each other.

That left Po, Viper and Tigress.

Viper and Po were going against Tigress. But the feline defended herself pretty well, managing to not get hit by either of them. Until Po took her by surprise and hit her on the waist, making her fly into a wall. She stood up and brush the dust of her face.

"You are going to regret that panda" She stated. Po gulped and started to run around the training hall. Tigress ran towards him, but in the way there she saw Viper and defeated her. The panda was now in a corner.

"No way out of this panda" She said, giving him a smile. She started to deliver kicks, which Po blocked. She managed to hit him once.

The rest were watching, trying to guess who would win.

Po and Tigress continued to fight, it lasted about 5 minutes, until the both hit each other at the same time.

"You are out!" Tigress said.

"Wait no. I hit you first!" Po shouted, Tigress shook her head. The feline and the panda started to protest on who was the winner.

"Guys guys, it was a tie!" Mantis yelled.

"Fine" They both grumbled. The rest started to go to their quarters to rest or to do their own things. Po just went to clean himself up and then headed outside to wait for his friend.

Tigress went to her room to change her clothes and pick some that weren't as dirty. Once she dressed up she went to search for Po. She walked around the Palace, but the panda was nowhere to be found. That was until she heard some foot steps outside. She smiled to herself and followed the sounds.

Once she got outside she was greeted by Po.

"Hey Ti!" Tigress grinned.

"Hello Po"

"So why are you out here?" Po asked her. Tigress took a deep breath, she wouldn't back out.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you" Po widen his eyes and took a step back.

"This isn't about me hitting you right? We were just sparring after all" He stuttered, Tigress chuckled.

"No Po, this is not about that" Po sighed,

"So what about then?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you see Po... I... how can I put this?" She stuttered, not ever thinking on how to actually word it. Po smiled at the nervous tiger before her.

"Tigress, is ok. You can tell me anything, that's what friends are for, right?"

"That's the thing. I like you. As more than friend Po" She finally said, her voice actually came out confident, which Tigress did not expected. Now her golden eyes were lingering on Po, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, wow. Well... that's awkward" Po muttered, twiddling with his fingers. Tigress widen her eyes, hoping that Po would give her an explanation.

"I mean, you are great and everything, you are the most awesome friend ever..._ friend." _Tigress looked down. She knew this would happen. She knew no one loved her, and no one would...ever. She gritted her teeth.

"And I kinda like someone else... no offense though, you are pretty awesome too" Tigress felt her eyes burning.

"But maybe we could still be friends?" Po asked her, trying to cheer his friend up. Tigress looked back up.

'_Sure, I would love to be your friend again even though you broke my heart. Friends sounds great, even though i wanted to be so much more" _But she just kept this thoughts to herself.

"Oh yeah, friends...Sure" She gave him a weak smile. Po return the smile.

"Hey Po!" Tigress turned to see who was calling him, it was a fox.

"Hey Lydia!" Po greeted back, giving her a hug. Tigress swallowed.

_'That hug, I should be the one receiving that hug...but of course that can't happen. Because he likes her." _She mentally slapped herself.

"I will get going now" She said, turning on her heels.

"Wait, I can introduce you to-"

"It's fine panda" Tigress said bitterly, interrupting him. Tigress started to leave and made her way to her room.

"What's up with that brat?" Lydia asked.

"Hey! She is not a brat, she is really awesome" Po said, defending his friend... if he could even call her that now.

"Oooh, seems like someone has a crush" Lydia asked. Po blushed.

"Nope, not on her. Never" He answered, little did he knew that the feline heard it, only making her heart ache more. She wiped away one tear that pour out.

She went to her room and laid on her bed. She was hurt, deeply hurt. She felt like when she was little, when no one liked her, when she was all alone. She was reliving those emotions. And she hated herself for causing this to herself. Because after all, there was no one else to blame but herself.

She sighed, this is exactly why she avoided romantic entanglements as she called them. They upset one's chi. They destroy one's soul. They break your heart.

She stood up, she didn't like feeling weak. She was going to push her emotions aside, she wasn't ever going to let them come in between her life anymore. She smiled, this was the best decision she had ever made. One that she absolutely knew was going to bring her more benefits.

She made her way to the training hall, she was going to spend her time training, trying to reach perfection. She started punching.

"Who needs pathetic, weak, useless love anyway?" She yelled, despite being so tough on the outside, part of her answered her own question,

"Me"

**Well, that's a sad chapter... I would say that things are going to look better... but... well, you'll find out. Anyway, leave your reviews! I will update soon!**

**-Peace out:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**ENJOY**

Chapter 3

Po continued walking down with Lydia, he felt uneasy on the inside. Hasn't his whole life been wishing for Tigress to love him? Of course, but now...why did he rejected her? He didn't know the answer. Maybe it was because of how she treated him at first...NO, that couldn't be it, he never hold grudges. Lydia? Yes, maybe he felt something for Lydia...maybe.

"So what do you think Po?" Lydia asked him. Po looked at her, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Huh?" Lydia giggled.

"I was telling you about what you think of the jewels I made" She clarified, taking some bracelets out of her pouch. Po stared at them, they were really pretty and shiny.

"They are really pretty" He looked at her " You are very talented" Lydia blushed.

"Oh Po, always so nice, I'm surprised no one in the jade Palace had fell in love with you" She stated, making her way to the noddle shop to eat. Po sighed...Tigress fell for him. Now that he thought about it, he made the wrong decision by telling her they were just friends...he knew there was no possible way to continue to be friends after this. It would be awkward. And he had broken her heart.

He sighed and followed Lydia. Mr. Ping started serving them some dumplings and soup. They both started eating and discussing plans for other days. So far, Lydia was planning on moving here. Po was glad about it, maybe he could tell her that he had feelings for her...and maybe that would help his mind forget about Tigress.

* * *

Tigress was still on the training hall, striking with powerful punches every obstacle that came her way. She could not feel anything, only the adrenaline going through her. The rest came to see what was going on only to find the feline angrily training.

They instantly knew she was upset... but she hadn't been that upset since Po came here, so they were all wondering what made her this mad.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Viper asked her.

"None of your business" Tigress snarled towards the snake. Viper gulped, Tigress never spoke to her that way,

"You sure Tigress, it seems to me that you are losing your temper" Mantis said jokingly. Tigress growled at him, then got off the obstacle course. The four started to walk away slowly,

"What did you say bug?" Tigress asked,

"Nothing"

"That's what I though, now if you excuse me, if going to meditate since you guys disrupted my training" She said firmly,then walked away. Everyone stood where they where, too confused on Tigress's new behavior.

"Does anyone know why she seems...less friendly than usual?" Monkey asked. They all shrugged, Viper started to think since when, this morning she seems fine, almost as if she was love struck... She widen her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to her, I think I might know why" She stated then went to the peach tree, where most likely, her friend was.

Viper slithered to where she was, and before she even got close, Tigress snapped at her,

"What do you want?"

"I um... came to talk" Viper stuttered, Tigress opened her eyes,

"What about?" She asked, true, she wasn't going to open herself anymore, but that didn't stop her from caring for Viper.

"About you. Are you ok, I mean, this morning you seemed fine and then you...are back to the way you were before Po came here...does this have to do anything with you liking Po?" Viper asked, taking a seat beside her. The feline seemed upset now.

"No! And don't you dare mention that panda's name in front of me, he is just a waste of space who didn't even deserved to be the Dragon Warrior!" She yelled. Viper frowned.

"Hey, don't talk that way about him!" She shouted, defending the panda. Tigress chuckled.

"Oh of course, my mistake! he is the most extraordinary person in the world!" She said sarcastically. Viper was now even more confused.

"Tigress, what do you have against him? I thought you liked him" She said, now wanting to get answers from her, Tigress's face seemed to soften,

"I loved him" She muttered,

"But not anymore, emotions are for the weak, and this has just proven it true" She stated,

"I'm going to my room" She left without saying another word. Viper sighed, she needed to know what happened in order to help her. She shook her head, only Po would know...

Only if she knew that after this, Tigress would just get worse.

**TiPo Me: why did you made Po do that for?! **

**Normal me: ...**

**Ok, sorry for this chapter, I know its really really short. But this story is going to be short and I have stuff planned for the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it and leave your reviews! I will update soon! Also a heads up to karlita11, first of all, I am so glad you and your sister and liking the story! (even if it made you cry). And the new story I told you guys, well, I'm working on it, but it probably will come out after another one or two stories I am going to publish after finishing this one. Still, I AM going to do your idea, so yeah:)**

**-Peace out:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 4

Viper went to talk to Po after talking with Tigress. She went down to the village and started searching for him. She directly headed to the Noodle shop,knowing how Po loved to spend time with his dad...

or with a girl?

Viper smiled, she loved to get involved in other people's love lives.

"Hey Po" Po turned around to see who was calling his name.

"Oh hey Viper" Viper was now standing in front of Lydia and him.

"Mind introducing me" She said,

"Right. Viper this is Lydia, Lydia this is Viper" He said. Viper noticed the bracelets the fox was wearing and complimented her about it. The two girls really hit it off since they loved clothes and etc. After about one hour of talking, Viper reminded herself what she was doing here.

"Oh Po, I needed to talk with you" She said, Po grew nervous, the last time a girl said that was Tigress and she ended up really hurt and mad. And of course, Po was sure she was going to take it out on him when it was their turn to spar.

"Sure Viper" He lead her to the kitchen and to his room, leaving Lydia behind.

Once they were alone in his room, Viper sighed.

"Po, you should know, Tigress is... how can I put this nicely, really _off"_ Viper said, she noticed that the moment she said it, Po sighed, like he knew why.

"Po, do you have any clue why she is acting that way?" She asked. Po grunted,

"Gahh! She told me she liked me" Viper squealed,

"Great! Isn't that what you wanted!" She said, aware of the fact that the panda liked the tiger. But Po didn't seem happy about it.

"Well, I liked her...but I also like Lydia so I" Viper widen her eyes,

"What did you told her?" The snake asked, almost threateningly.

"That I just liked her as a friend and stuff, that maybe we could still be friends and she said 'sure', so no big deal, right?"

"Oh Po! When girl who truly loves you says that you don't believe them! It is a big deal, no wonder she is back to her cold-self" Viper said, pacing around his room.

"Wait, you like Lydia?" Po blushed.

"Seriously!? But... but she! She... No! No way you can like her!" Viper stuttered.

"I thought you got along with her" Po noted.

"sure, she has a good sense of style, but I wouldn't like her as a friend. She just... well, actually there's no way to put this nicely"

"I actually can't believe you chose her over Tigress" Viper said, heading out of his room. Once the snake was gone, Po sighed. Was it that bad?

* * *

During the next week, things couldn't be more weird between the group of friends.

One) They knew Tigress had a thing for Po. But the thing that made it weird was that no longer was that 'thing' nice, but now they knew she had something against him.

Po couldn't be more uncomfortable, once Tigress entered a room, it got tense. She sometimes glared at him. What annoyed him the most is when she started to refuse to eat the food he prepared. She started once again eating her tofu and her 'warrior' meals.

He knew how bad they tasted, how much _she _wanted his soup. But she was stubborn. That drove him crazy.

One thing was for sure, Viper was right, it wasn't the same.

The training hall was the worst place to go nowadays. Because no matter what time of day you went, you would always find a tiger beating the crap out of the dummy, or running at the speed of light, or destroying every single obstacle.

The thing that everyone dreaded, was sparring. Who would be the unfortunate soul that would have to spar with the feline?

Tigress truly improved on her kung fu, she could make some moves that were impossible to do for everyone (except Po, of course). Everyone was starting to think that she no longer saw them as friends, but only as people whom she had to tolerate.

Viper and Po knew otherwise.

Viper could understand her pain. She knew that she didn't wanted to become attach to someone else and get hurt again. She knew that Tigress was afraid of giving someone the power she gave Po, to break her heart. She knew that the tiger thought that emotions only made her weak. That's why when Tigress ignored them or just snapped at them, she didn't got mad, because she could see right through her.

Po always felt guilty because he knew he was the cause of Tigress begin like this. But he also felt mad, hoe dare she behaves like this! Is not his fault that he doesn't like her. How dare she makes him look like the bad guy! Po sometimes tried saying Hi to her, or maybe apologizing to her, but Tigress would either go away, glared at him, or just snarled at him for even trying to breathe in her direction.

Tigress...

She was sad, depressed, mad, angry, confused. At herself. She couldn't help but to isolate herself. She couldn't help but to look away when Po tried to talk with her, after all, it wasn't his fault that he didn't like her. And apologizing? For what? For telling her the truth? Tigress wouldn't allow him, this was better than dating him and later discovering her never truly loved her. But she buried all these emotions, threw them away. Now she was the hardcore warrior. She wouldn't let her guard drop, she refused to get hurt again. And what better technique than pretending you don't have a heart, a soft spot. If you don't have it, then no one would try to reach it and break it.

**wow... just wow. I never thought I could write like that... Well, hoped you liked it! And review! I will update soon**

**-Peace out:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**HEy! So here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Also I apologize if I make Tigress seem OOC or mean, but well, she is hurt so cope with her;) Anyway, back to the story! Also, sorry for not updating, I;m working on a graphic novel for my english class and that so taking a lot of time, and I'm also starting to stress about entering high school...so sorry if I don't update soon or if stories after this take longer**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 5**

The next 2 weeks went on like that. Pure awkwardness.

"Hey Lydia" Po greeted flatly. They both agreed to meet near a market so they could just walk around.

"What's wrong Po?" She asked, she wasn't the one who usually go asking, mostly because she didn't really care about others. **(A/N: Just to clarify, no, they aren't dating... not yet anyway...)**

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind lately" Normally, if he had given this answers to one of his friends, they would know he was lying, but this was Lydia. So she bought it.

"Oh ok!" She answered enthusiastically. Po gave her a weak smile. They continued walking through the market. Po was buying all kind of foods available. He was really upset so it was obvious that he almost finished the vendor's dumpling cart. Lately he was thinking about Tigress, about how beautiful she was, how passionate she was when it came to kung fu. About how supportive she had shown to be. How much he loved her... he widen his eyes at realization. He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hey Lydia, mind if we go out?" he said, meaning to go out of the market; however, the fox didn't read it that way.

"Oh Po, why I'm flattered, but you see... I don't like you that way, I mean, I don't think anyone would see a panda like you as someone to love. Sorry Po, but maybe we could still be friends, sorry again, I just don't date guys like **_you_**" Lydia answered, her tone was completely honest, not even trying to be sympathetic towards the panda, who didn't even ask her that way.

Po was mad. Sure, maybe not as much as Tigress, but he was mad. But what made him even more.._.frustrated_, was that he could see things clearly, he didn't even know why he was actually hanging out with someone like her! Or why he choose someone like her over someone as amazing and unique like Tigress!

Ughh, he really messed it up this time.

"Lydia, I meant it to be, out of the market. But if you think that way about me, then never mind, I don't want to be friends with someone like you" he said, leaving the fox standing there wide-eyed. He was starting to run to the Jade Palace, hoping to see Tigress an tell her that he indeed felt the same way.

To his surprise, Tigress was outside, leaning into one of the columns outside the training hall.

"Ti-gress!" Po called in between his panting.

"What do you want panda?" She asked roughly.

"Tigress, I love you" he said, now standing in front of her. Tigress stood there, giving him a 'seriously' look. Then turned her head towards the opposite direction.

"Po, if that girl rejected you, I'm sorry; but I won't be your rebound girl or your second option" She said, her tone slightly hurt. Po shook his head.

"No Tigress, she didn't rejected me, I just realized that-"

"Hello Master Tigress" He turned around to see who was calling his friend. He choked, he almost died of a heart-attack.

"Hello Jiang" Tigress greeted with a small grin, the first one Po has seen in over 3 weeks. Po analyzed the guy, he was an Asian golden cat. **(It's like the fur of a lion in the body of a panther, yes, it's a feline). **To make it worse, he didn't seem like a jerk, he was good-looking, and he kept his eyes only on Tigress's face, not wandering around.

Po was just looking at the guy, Jiang...what a weird name in his opinion. He looked back to the tiger, she was smiling. He was jealous and...sad. He used to be the only one that made her smile like that.

"So, shall we get going?" Jiang asked. Tigress got her posture straight and started walking to his side.

"Wait, you guys are going on a date?" Po said, even though it was obvious.

"Well, kind of. I don't know if Master Tigress would call it that way" The feline responded, looking sideways to Tigress. Tigress chuckled,

"You can call me Tigress, remember? And sure, we can call it a date" She answered and then started walking down the stairs. Jiang laughed and then caught up with Tigress. They started walking down the stairs, just talking.

Po couldn't believe it. Tigress was his! Well, she was. He hit himself, he hated himself for letting her go. He could have been the one walking with her, making her smile and laugh...but instead he did the opposite. And he let another guy take his spot, which he willingly gave away.

He sat down the stairs; watching as the two felines walked comfortably, wrapped in their own world. Po would have liked if they went to a public place, but he saw them heading to the forest.

_'Of course, a nice guy like him would have probably planned something special' _

Something occurred to him. He shook his head, it would be selfish of him to do **_that_**... but wasn't anything fair in love and war? he smiled, of course, mostly if it involved ran towards them.

**Well, I have no idea what I feel towards any of the characters...maybe sad and 'you deserved it' towards Po. And also sad and ok towards Tigress. But we'll see what Po will do next chapter, after all, everything is fair in love and war, right?**

**-Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's the last chapter. Honestly, this is the shortest story (that is not a one-shot) I have written, yet I feel like it contains a lot..weird. Also I will probably publish my other stories a little bit later, first I'm going to have lots of tests, and a project to work on And I also mess things up with my mom...so I gotta fix that up. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and Favorited! Major thanks to Karlita11 and her sister (Hi Bianca!), AlienHeart1915 who always tells me what he thinks, to Pandamaster97720, Shui262, CookieM2012, and to SmartKira who always follows and favorites, thanks you guys!**

**Now on with the story!**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 6**

Tigress kept walking with Jiang. For the first time in weeks, she didn't feel like crying and complaining on her life. She didn't feel the need to make rude remarks or to hit someone. She was actually smiling, not a huge grin, but a smile nonetheless.

She met Jiang that afternoon, she was walking down the village when she heard some crocs bandits rob someone. She went to the person's aid, only to find it was Jiang the one in trouble.

'_At least he wasn't dumb enough to try and fight them on his own' _She thought. After fighting them off, Jiang thanked her. Tigress felt her anger go away when she looked at his eyes. And sure enough, Jiang invited her to maybe eat dinner later on. She was going to refuse, she was going to slap him, she was going to tell him to back off, but she didn't. It was just one night after all, nothing wrong could happen on just one night. So she accepted.

So she waited 'till the came time. But of course, something had to happen. Po had to happen. He went up to her and tell her he loved her. yeah, right. He didn't. He just realized that?! well, it was too late. He had broken her heart, surely he didn't expected her to greet him with open arms. She was positive that he just said that because the other fox girl rejected him,

_'And he expected me to love him after what he put me through' _She shook her head. Today was about her and Jiang, not about Po and his emotions.

Tigress thought that Jiang was going to take her to a restaurant in the valley, but she was wrong.

"I got something planned for you, but it's on the forest, is that ok with you?" He asked her. Tigress loved how polite he was. She nodded,

"But if its anything sketchy, I **_wil__l_** hit you" She warned him. Jiang laughed. They continued walking, until Jiang said they were almost there. He got behind Tigress and covered her eyes.

Tigress, being an expert in Kung Fu, let her reflexes out and flipped him over her; once she realized that he meant no harm, he just wanted it to be a surprise, she apologized and helped him stand up.

"It's ok, but here we are. You can look as long as you don't hit me again" He teased her. Tigress chuckled, ashamed of her actions. She turned to view where he was pointing. It was beautiful and breath-taking.

A table at the border of a little lake. The table was underneath a tree, the tree had little red fruits hanging from it. And since it was sun down, it just gave the whole thing a beautiful orange-pinkish color.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Of course. It' so nice. Thank you" She took a seat. Jiang smiled and served some noddles for both of them to eat. They started to chat, not knowing they were being watched by a panda.

**With Po...**

He had been following them. He had to give credit to the guy, he was really polite to her...just like he should have been.

Po had to admit, he did one nice job by setting the table there, it hold such magic that it seemed that the spot was enchanted. One mistake, they were near a lake... way to close.

What if 'accidentally' something or someone caused one of them to fall? and by one of them meaning Jiang. Po saw that they were both starting to eat, so he cautiously made his way near them and climbed the tree. It was really pretty, but the thing that Po like was those red juicy fruits. He started eating them. they were kind of sour for his like, but good enough. And they were small, like bite-size.

He kept waiting as he kept spying on them. It seemed all they do was talk and talk, 15 minutes had already passed and the haven't finished their soup(noddles) . Po thought of something. He took some small branches and leaves and made a slingshot. He plucked one of the fruits and started to aim towards Jiang. Po smiled and fired.

"ouch" Jiang said, rubbing his forehead, which was now dirty with the red juice of the fruit. Po bit his lip to keep him from laughing. Tigress frowned, she knew someone was behind this.

Another fruit was shot, this time hitting him on his eye.

"Oww!" He said, the juice making his eye cry. Tigress stood up,

Another fruit was fired. Tigress leaned towards Jiang with a little napkin,

"Here, let me help you" She started cleaning his cheek, which made Jiang smile and Po growl. Po shot another one, but this time towards Tigress. It was about to hit her, but she had her reflexes so she was able to block it with her hand.

Fruit after fruit was shot, all towards Jiang. Jiang stood up but he slipped. Tigress took his hand to help him up, but Jiang pulled her along with him, making them both fall into the lake.

SPLASH!

They both swam to the surface. They managed to get to land again. They were both shivering, their fur was all wet and messed up, not to mention their clothes were cold, dry, and wrinkled...and of course, dirty.

Tigress knew when a date went wrong, and this was it. This was the worst case scenario. She walked towards him, but Jiang put his hand, motioning her to not come any closer.

"Tigress, you are a great person, but umm... maybe this was a mistake. I don´t think this will work out" Jiang said calmly, trying to dry himself off. He sighed and started to walk away.

Tigress was left there, shaking. She couldn't be strong anymore. She started sobbing. Po got off the tree and pretended to have walked from a different direction.

"Hey Tigress, how was your date?" he asked enthusiastically. Tigress turned to look at him.

"You know very well how it went!" She yelled. Po gulped.

"Why are you wet?" He asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Fell into a lake" She whispered.

She looked away.

"Just one date, Po. Just **_one_**... but you just had to ruin it didn't you" She seemed hurt by it, Po was about to say something, but she didn't let him. He stepped closer to her,

"Po, I cried by eyes out for you! Did you know that?! No! I loved you, loved you for what I felt were ages. And it took me ages to get the courage to confess to you! Only to get the response that you didn't like me. You choose her over me! That fox girl! I wasn't going to say anything, but she is selfish Po! She doesn't care about anyone but herself... and I bet you realized that, that's why you came back to me...But it was too late. I was destroyed, completely utterly destroyed. I isolated myself in hope to not feel anything again, I trained until I got everything down to perfection, but no matter what I did..." She looked over him with tears on her eyes,

"I couldn't get over you" She looked away, looking at the sky;

"I cried every single night to sleep, my heart ached. It was horrible Po! And I don't blame you, because when it comes down to it all, it was my fault and-" She got cut off.

Po kissed her. She didn't kissed back. She didn't pull back either. She just stood there, wide eyes. Heart racing. Mind spinning. Po let go of her lips, and looked at her, it seemed that he was about to cry, he hugged her and buried his head on her shoulders. Tigress just stood there, not knowing how to react to any of it. So she just listened.

"Tigress, I'm so sorry. And it wasn't your fault. It wasn't. You loved me, and that wasn't a mistake,**_ I_** made it look as if it was...and I'm sorry...sorry for also making you feel all that, you don't deserved that. I love you Tigress.. sorry for taking so long to realize that" Tigress nodded,

She felt tears on her fur. She was already wet, but she could feel how the drops of water trailed down her fur. She wrapped her own arms around him. She smiled and nuzzled her face into his fur. Po was warm against her...maybe because of the fact she was wet.

Po let go of her and looked at the feline. He smiled. Tigress broke her hug and stared into his eyes. She wiped a tear from his face.

"Don't cry" She whispered. Po grinned at her and sniffed. Her hand rested on his cheek. She got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. Po welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss lasted a couple minutes. They let go of one another, but their lips were still lingering on each other.

"I love you Po"

"I love you too"

They wrapped each other on a warm embrace, just enjoying each others company.

"And Po, if you dare throw fruit at me ever again, you are gonna be in trouble" Tigress said, Po chuckled.

"Right. Sorry about that"

Po rested his head on hers, he liked how everything turned out. Tigress was happy as well. She was enjoy everything at last. And for a second there, she was glad Po had said no to her, because if he didn't, these things wouldn't had happened...and she wouldn't have liked it any other way.

**TiPo Me: awwwwwwww, that's sweet!**

**Normal me: yeah:)**

**Well, hope you like it! I will have two new stories coming up, three if I finish one of those within a week. Anyway, i hoped you like it and leve your reviews! Again, thanks to everyone!**

**-Peace out:) **


End file.
